


Tease

by ren_makoto



Series: Relationships for Dummies [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ren_makoto/pseuds/ren_makoto
Summary: Laguna is good at lots and lots of things.
Relationships: Squall Leonhart/Laguna Loire
Series: Relationships for Dummies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/388909
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Tease

Laguna knows lots of tricks. Testing a man's patience, making him spill secrets. Essentially, torture, techniques from military training he's not always proud of. But he never thought he'd be using them like this. Still, he figures, "I might as well use what I know...for a good cause, of course." Which brings him to his current situation. It's a simple game based on patience and rewards. A classic approach for dealing with a hostage. Both willing and unwilling.

Squall is definitely the latter.

He starts by stroking the skin over Squall's ribs. Not enough to tickle, but just enough to make the skin tingle. Then he lets his thumb brush within one inch of Squall's nipple, sometimes straying closer, but never touching it. And he keeps the conversation light. He talks about the dinner party with the generals they'd both fled from to lie in bed and pet each other lazily. He talks about the weather.

"Hot, isn't it?"

Squall listens but his heartbeat isn't steady. He shifts a little to the right, just a tiny squirm. He doesn't make a noise, but the motion is equivalent to a frustrated moan. Laguna adjusts appropriately so that his thumb is just a little further away from where Squall wants it.

Squall continues to listen. Laguna makes his touches lighter, more teasing. Finally, a tiny noise escapes Squall's throat. He shifts up to bring Laguna's hand into contact and makes a half-sigh when it happens.

"Oh, sorry," Laguna says innocently and now goes to work at the nipple as if he hadn't noticed there was a need for his services in that department, but doesn't mind doing the job now that he has. If that's what Squall wants, of course. It is.

There's a twist to Squall's torso now as he leans into the contact. Then his own hand is moving up to stroke the other nipple but that's not what he wants at all. "Laguna..." Squall says instead of, "Do you MIND?" which is what he's thinking.

"Oh, I see," Laguna says and brushes Squall's hand away to take over. Squall moves with the hands like a lazy dog getting scratched behind the ears. Laguna smiles inside because, really, he's good at this and he knows it.

And just as Squall starts to move a bit more, he leans down and kisses him. Once. _Only_ once.

Squall huffs in frustration. Laguna obliges and kisses him again, but takes his hands away.

Which makes Squall growl at him right on schedule.

"Sorry," Laguna says again and puts his hands back, only lower. He starts to trail them down.

Squall arches up into the hands as they move lower, glad that Laguna's finally caught on...

Then groans in frustration when Laguna just starts small patterns against his hips. It's not that it doesn't feel good, it's just that it could be more. He arches higher off the bed and then flops back down and earns Laguna's hands one inch closer to where he knows they'll feel so good. But it's only an inch.

So he lifts his hips and makes a bridge with his body and stays that way and that's apparently what he was supposed to do because now Laguna's fingers are gently ghosting over the length of him.

And all the build up has made these touches much more intense than they should be. Now he feels like he's moving too fast even if Laguna's still in the slow lane. This is going to be messy because he's going to come any second even if Laguna just kisses him and dammit he wants more than that because all the anticipations has gotten him wanting to fuck. Hard.

"Laguna," he pants and spreads his legs. "Not like this. P-please."

And his father is looking down with a surprised expression on his face that Squall doesn't buy at all. "Are you sure you wouldn't just rather come now and then cuddle?" he asks and gives a long, sensual stoke that ends with his fingers resting lower and closer to the pucker between Squall's legs.

"No...fuck..." he says and jerks convulsively. "You have to fuck me," he says and it's the kind of voice that would make any SeeD come to attention, no pun intended.

And Laguna is nothing if not obliging. The beside drawer is opened and the lube is withdrawn. And, yeah, Laguna is good at this, too.

"You're too close," he says conversationally. "You're going to come even if I just use one finger."

"I don't care."

"I do," Laguna says and this time it's the voice HE uses to command soldiers. "Give me your hand," he says and Squall does because you don't disobey the president of a country like this. Laguna's long fingers take his, and then guide them to the base of his swollen cock. "Hold... _here_ ," he says and wraps Squall's fingers around just tight enough to make it feel too good at first and then to draw his attention to how effective this could be. "Hold tight enough—don't move—and you'll last a little longer. I want you to. I want you to feel this."

And his voice is not like it normally is, silly and playful. It's smoky and a little dark. It sends a sour scream of lust through Squall's body and forces his legs wider. Yes, he feels like a complete slut, but that's nice, too.

Laguna chuckles at him. "Yeah, okay," he agrees with the body beneath him.

It's wet—a little cool—when the lube drips over his cock and then slides down between the cheeks and over his entrance. It's opening and closing hungrily and gets filled, finally—but not nearly enough—with a finger that is stroking inside him like a tongue.

He gasps. He shouldn't have thought about tongues because, yeah, he wants Laguna's tongue there, too. He wants to be fucked by Laguna anyway Laguna wants to give it to him.

"Hyne...please...fuck me" Squall says and can't believe he's so far gone that he's admitting what he wants, but if it gets him just that then maybe it's not so bad.

"I will," Laguna promises. "Wider."

So Squall forces his legs further apart and wonders if he looks silly exposed like this. He stops caring when another finger forces past all the muscle and goes to work with the same skill. "Enough," he pants. "I need this. Now."

"Look at you," Laguna says and Squall can see him shake his head with mock exasperation. "You have no control."

And then the bed is shifting, sinking, rocking and Laguna is inside him.

"Worth the wait?" he groans and then grinds.

"Yes," Squall replies and comes so hard his teeth clack and his toes cramp from curling. He crashes back down breathless and half asleep and wondering where the stars came from and why they're circling his head. "Laguna," he whispers, "finish it."

"Anything you want," Laguna says and rides it out until Squall is hard again and coming again and screaming something that might be words of love or just the dirty kind that always make Laguna fuck harder.

And when they're both panting and salty and more than a little sticky, Squall manages to put together the words he's been thinking of since minute one.

"I'll get you back for this."

"Looking forward to it."

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really old one. I didn't have a beta then and I and I sure don't have one now.


End file.
